


Today, Trouble's Name is Genesis

by Chephren



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Anal Fisting, Flying Sex, M/M, Wing Kink, Yaoi, humil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chephren/pseuds/Chephren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This post backdated to match dates on FFnet and Livejournal.</p><p>Written for Alexjblackford (LJ)/Alexj69 (FFnet), who as far as I know, wrote the first Genzoo.  You rock, Alex, you. rock! XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today, Trouble's Name is Genesis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexjblackford](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alexjblackford).



> This is a lil tidbit kink of Alexjblackford's I picked up from the "Giant Nat-Frank Spam Thread" on LiveJournal and I got a bit inspired. XD Enjoy! Fits into AC Canon.

The morning drew to a close over the bustling town of Edge. The sky was overcast as usual, and the town hummed with all of its grays and blacks, people moving through their humdrum lives, traveling to work, home, or wherever. It was all really of no consequence to the beholder, a pale youth, tall and willowy, with long silver hair and rather effeminate features. A memento of a great hero lost and Remnant of a villain the planet was not ready for. The youth had much more important things to tend to. Errands of a great mission no one seemed to understand. No one they deigned to tell anyway and Yazoo didn't feel the need to tell anyone now. After Reunion, they would all know... all feel either Mother's love or Mother's wrath. Simple as that...

Hurriedly climbing into the old clunker of a truck, Yazoo stared blankly at the ignition. No key. Of course. He had to learn how to hot wire and fast. Otherwise, he could just locate the nearest civilian and either threaten or charm them out of their keys and the location of their vehicle. Believing the second solution to be more fun, Yazoo left this particular vehicle behind, determined to procure a set of four wheels by the end of the day. Kadaj expected him to entice the stigmaed children of Edge back with him by tonight and it was already late morning.

Sighing boredly, the middle Remnant went to the end of the alley toward one of the busier streets in search of an establishment where civilians might eat possibly to pick one off for his purpose.

"Up to no good, are we?" a pleasant masculine voice echoed through the alleyway. The silver haired youth turned, long strands whipping about his face with the speed of it. Before him stood an awesome being, powerful and lovely, with feathery red hair and piercing blue eyes, leaning carelessly against a brick wall, on top of some stacked wooden crates. A SOLDIER, by the look of his rather dirty ShinRa Military Issue uniform. His harness, similar to Yazoo's, crisscrossing over a well-built chest underneath a dingy red overcoat.

"Hn, I could say the very same of a stranger who can't mind his own business." Yazoo was intrigued, for all of his lofty airs. This nosy military brat was certainly very easy on the eyes. "Haven't you heard the saying, curiosity killed the cat?"

"Hm, I think that saying would suit you much better than I," the redhead stood at full height, and with graceful movements, landed on sure feet in front of the silver youth. "... kitten." The man just oozed sex, and Yazoo shivered at being called that name. The redhead's keen eyes caught the subtle movement, and he smirked at the knowledge that the kid wasn't immune to his charms, for the former Red General found himself drawn in as well.

"What's your name?" Yazoo asked, a bit astonished by his own interest, as he usually never cared about such details.

"Genesis Rhapsodos," the vision replied, following with the grandest bow. Every movement polished and perfect. "Pleasure," a flutter of thick lashes, "and yours?"

"Yazoo, but you may call me 'kitten,'" A small smile briefly touched the Remnant's pouty lips as he didn't hesitate to flirt. "Do you drive, Genesis?"

The redhead laughed, a truly musical sound, the back of his gloved hand rising to cover his full lips. So poised he was, yet so masculine. "No, I don't. I fly. I used to loathe it, but now, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Hn. Yazoo drew a bit closer, gaze growing more sultry, "What sort of vessel do you fly?" He had to admit that Genesis somehow didn't really strike him as a pilot, but you could never tell by appearances. The military could teach one many things.

"I don't." Genesis said matter-of-factly. His stare had become a bit predatory, but Yazoo was used to this look, given by all those who would underestimate him.

"Hn," Yazoo blinked. This person was either some sort of exotic bird or a beautiful crackpot. Either of these would have stoked the silver youth's fire, but would not suit his purposes in procuring the children. "Well, thank you, Genesis, but I really must be going. I have an appointment..." with someone close, to seduce them, rob them of their keys... perhaps kill them, perhaps not. Yazoo generally left it up to how he felt in the moment, and he found it much more exciting to let the bloodlust take him, to give himself over to it and wake up covered in blood. He didn't fight it, and didn't force. He did what he was moved to, no more, no less. The anticipation caused his breath to hitch.

Moving to side-step the SOLDIER, Genesis blocked Yazoo's way. "Would you like to join me now for a spin, kitten?"

"That is really very kind but," the silver haired youth couldn't help but notice the ruby blade at the SOLDIER's hip, and although the redhead made no moves to retrieve it, Yazoo became wary and poised his hand to brandish Velvet Nightmare should things get out of hand. "I must go, plans, you see."

"Ah youth," Genesis removed his glove and placed his hand alongside a pale throat, just beneath Yazoo's ear, "so dynamic," and Yazoo would have sneered at the condescension, but he gasped in surprise as he felt a slick tongue licking over his pink lips.

"I think you will come with me," Genesis purred, breath whispering over Yazoo's skin in warm puffs of air. "I daresay, you might even want to..."

Any regular human and Yazoo would have been thoroughly amused. Whoever dared touch him like this would not have any more thoughts at all about where the interlude would go, due to the cold, metal bullet traveling through their skull, and the gunblade piercing their brains. The truth, however, in this case, was that Genesis was absolutely right, although the Remnant would not admit this. Yazoo was the kitten and Genesis made him curious, and in a way, the redhead's smug security struck some strange recognition in Yazoo, although he didn't know why. "Oh? And what makes you so sure you know what I am thinking?"

"Let's just say... well, you remind me of someone, and he was up to no good either..." Genesis looked deep into the same emerald eyes, feeling nostalgically warm and content, and knew that deep down, this youth was probably just as cold and calculating, just as smug perhaps, but ex-SOLDIER Genesis Rhapsodos had always been able to melt that ice.

In a flash, Genesis rushed the youth and snatched him up at a run. They heard a flapping and the two of them were airborne before Yazoo even realized what had happened or could manage to protest.

"Just what do you think you're doing??" Yazoo asked coldly, even as he grasped the concept of what the enigmatic redhead had meant when he didn't pilot a ship. The ex-SOLDIER had a beautifully artful raven wing, just one, with soft, downy feathers. Yazoo was entranced for a moment and even a bit envious, as he did not have one, not that he knew of anyway. Just like their progenitor... their big brother, Sephiroth. Did Genesis also have Mother's cells? "Are you... one of us? Our brother?" Is that why Yazoo found him so familiar?

"Baby, I can be whatever you want me to be..." a lovely smirk graced the redhead's perfect features.

"...Baby..." Yazoo was not thrilled about the familiarity at all, but he didn't have a chance to protest or ask anymore questions as he felt his firearm taken from its holster. "...If you know what is good for you, you will return that. Now!" His expression when from a bit morose to outright murderous, and it was mostly in his glowing emerald eyes as they looked up into Genesis' beautiful face.

"Now, now, so impatient..." Genesis smirked again, but he added, as gloved fingertips crept up toward his graceful neck, "...if you murder me, we will surely crash, and that will be the end... Are you sure your grand plans are so easily dismissed?"

Yazoo retracted his need to strangle and simply went quiet, expressionless again, watching the world pass by underneath them. Genesis appraised him knowingly out of the corner of his eye. In his experience, when another remarkably similar silver angel he'd known looked like that, he was sulking, and it tickled him to realized that, back then, only he'd had the pleasure of knowing that.

"Infinite in mystery is the Gift of the Goddess... We seek it thus and take to the sky..."

"What is that?" Yazoo raised a brow at Genesis, who sighed heavily.

"Only the finest piece of theater in history. Where have you been?"

"Hn," Yazoo said carelessly, "the Northern Crater."

"..." Genesis let that one go... "... alright...." Not deterred from his objective though, as they were out of the city, he chose a sturdy branch at the top of an easily distinguishable tree and hung the angel's firearm along with his beloved Rapier, his lady love, from a high branch, where together they could await their owners' safe return. "Relax," he rolled his eyes when he saw the mental ice daggers Yazoo threw his way, "they will be safe up there, and aren't necessary for what I have in mind..." his lips curved upwards and he abruptly slipped Yazoo's harness off and let it plummet to the dusty ground of the desert beneath them.

"Excuse me," Yazoo snarled, "you will go back down and get that." He was no longer joking and his

statement was just that, and not a question.

"Want me to drop you?.... Yes, that's what I thought." Genesis paid the warning no heed and by dangling the Remnant from a hand here and foot there, he quickly disposed of long leather coat, pants, gloves and boots, leaving Yazoo naked in his arms. "There. Much better, don't you think?" and he slipped gloved fingertips down a smooth chest, a taut belly, until he found a rosy, aroused cock. "Hm," he said approvingly, "seems the Kitten does like a bit of danger..." as he began to pull and tug on heated flesh.

"You are... not fighting fair..." Yazoo's breath hitched as even now, the corners of his mouth drew up in a delighted smile. He liked Genesis' skilled hand touching him, and his own body had begun to undulate and rub itself against the one winged angel's strong body. "... and where is the fun in it for me if I am the only one who is naked? Put my mind at ease about my own gear and shed yours.." Yazoo bargained boldly, as if he had much to bargain with, but all he could think of was that he would do his best to withhold his orgasm until his demands were met.

"Very well," the one winged angel conceded, but his mako blue eyes sparkled with mirth and arousal as he quickly moved to shed his own clothes and with one hand, Yazoo helped him as best he could.

Had the Remnant Velvet Nightmare, he thought, perhaps a bit bitterly, he could have sliced through the irritating fabric more easily to get to creamy skin. Finally, when Genesis was naked against him, Yazoo sighed contentedly, hands traveling over it only when he felt strong arms securing him once more. "Much better," he purred, and reached down to grasp both their erections in his palm.

"The kitten is so bold," the ex-SOLDIER marveled, but he wasn't complaining in the least, beginning to pump his hips, dragging the hot skin of his cock through a firm grip, rubbing it against Yazoo's, gasping as he felt the Remnant twist his hand every now and again, or give an affectionate squeeze. "That's right... harder," he moaned, and Yazoo eagerly obliged him, a quiet chuckle escaping his lips. The silver child was truly having a great time with the angel, having finally relaxed.

"Just keep holding me," the Allure of his one-time love lilted calmly, and Genesis generously did so, knowing to send a certain Remnant to his death now would be to lose this heady pleasure, and it struck the crimson angel to know that he did not wish to. Yazoo slipped the fingertips of his other hand below to toy with Genesis' soft balls, and the redhead spread his legs in welcome, wrapping them behind Yazoo's thighs for the moment..

"Touch me wherever you like," Genesis invited, "but as we are on my turf here, I think it is fair to warn you that I will be fucking you." His azure eyes rolled back a bit though as nimble digits toyed with his perineum, and an especially curious one brushed over his entrance, lazily teasing it.

"Understood," Yazoo agreed. He, for one, didn't want to miss out of what it would feel like to indulge in the pleasures of the prostate with this beauty. "Just fuck me well, fiery one."

Genesis smiled wickedly down at the lovely face, "Agreed," and he leaned into hungrily devour pink, pouty lips. It pleased him greatly that he would take this pretty bringer of death, for back in his days with the Silver General, he had never been able to top, but he was never too upset about it. Bottoming for Seph truly had been an experience one could get drunk on.

Yazoo let himself be lost in Genesis' smoldering kisses, moaning into the redhead's mouth, reveling in the feel of their hot, slippery skin, as they sailed the heights of the pale blue sky. He stroked their cocks to the rhythm of Genesis' wing as it beat the warm breeze, and pressed against cool, saliva-wet fingers that had descended to idly tease his opening. "Y-yes!!" he mewled, and his hole clenched, already reaching out to invite that long digit inside him.

"So eager," Genesis smirked, but the redhead couldn't have been more pleased and he slipped in fingertip after fingertip until he was pumping four in and out of the Remnant's lithe body. "Do you like this, Kitten, my finger-fucking you?" The digits around their cocks twitched reflexively at his words as they pulled, causing Genesis' breath to catch.

Delightedly, Yazoo let his face contort in utter ecstasy as he spread his legs wider. "Y-yes... ahhh! Just as long as you fuck me... give me more..." He demanded, pressing his body down on the angel's captive hand again.

An idea struck Genesis that he knew Yazoo might be game to try, "Alright," and he looked thoughtful for a moment before he spoke again, "Yazoo... tell me if this is too much, alright?" Then after the silver youth nodded dizzily, licking his lips, eyes drifting shut, Genesis rubbed along Yazoo's perineum with his thumb, massaged over the tiny pleasure bud inside the Remnant with dexterous fingers, then when Yazoo thought he would go mad from all the teasing, the redhead slipped his thumb inside, pressing until his hand was mostly engulfed by Yazoo's body, up to his palm.

The kitten's breath grew ragged and his eyes opened hazily to look up into his crimson angel's face, but what Genesis saw there was not shock or distress, to his relief. Shifting his thumb a bit, bending it inside the stretched channel, it bumped Yazoo's prostate again and the youth whimpered.

"Fuck me, Genesis," he cried, really needing it now!!

"She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting..." Genesis agreed, his cock straining in that vice grip, eager for the slippery welcome that Yazoo's velvety warmth offered. Wriggling his fist, causing Yazoo's body to shudder some more, the redhead obliged him, slipping it out gently into the cool air. Flipping the boy around so that they could watch Gaia pass underneath them, Genesis guided the youth's lower legs to wrap around his. Once positioned, Yazoo's body devoured him and the Remnant pushed back, hilting Genesis in his snug heat.

"Ohh, that's good..." the crimson mage exclaimed against Yazoo's pale ear. "Hold on," he warned, and the one winged angel dove, sending them both careening toward the desert floor. Yazoo's arm had hugged him close, and Genesis grinned, enjoying the youth's body tensing in their swooping movements.

Yazoo was scared shitless, and not trying to die today, but even though death was staring him in the face, his pelvis could not stop rocking back onto Genesis' long hard shaft. The thrill of the whole experience sent the strongest shockwaves through him that he ever felt. He would never be able to be fucked the normal way again after this. Genesis still had him around the waist, and Yazoo finally let himself fall into their rapture, and his grip loosened, as he felt skillful fingertips wrapping around his own arousal. "Yes!!!" he mewled, as he urgently thrust his hips, doing the work so that hopefully Genesis could concentrate on flying, greatly enjoying having all his private parts assaulted at the same time.

As Yazoo felt himself pulled over the abyss, something caught his eye below in that colorless expanse. "Oh...ah!! It's Brother!!" Standing at a familiar peak overlooking the ruins of Midgar, Cloud Strife stood at the grave of his deceased friend and mentor, Lieutenant Zack Fair. His face held an irritated expression, having returned this afternoon to find the Buster Sword marking the grave had been carelessly knocked out of the ground. A wicked glimmer glinted in the Remnant's eye. "Wanna surprise Brother with me, Genesis?"

"Why not?" Genesis breathed silkily against Yazoo's skin, parting their legs a bit so the air tickled their swaying balls. He swooped down again, circling over the blond, who didn't notice the large winged encounter that happened above his head. But then again, this was a grave he was standing at and come to think of it, Genesis had to admit that he was a bit impressed at Yazoo's sense of fun. Whispering now, the one winged angel brought them closer, and they hovered a few yards above and behind Cloud's head. "Want him to see you, naughty kitten? How prettily your skin flushes, the glistening tip of your rosy cock as I stroke you, with my cock inside you?"

Yazoo fought to keep sound from escaping him. Genesis' words were so arousing, to think of Brother seeing him, and it pushed him completely over the edge. His breath came in silent ragged gasps and he turned his head to look at Genesis, his face contorting as he came. The redhead reached out with his tongue to lick over parted lips and milked Yazoo of his seed, following quickly after. The Remnant tried his best to mute his whimpers as he desperately reached out with his own tongue to capture that wet, slick muscle, their breath mingling in soft whispers across the other's skin.

In the heat of his release, Genesis faltered, and they dropped a few feet before he was able to regain the altitude, but he did so quickly. When they heard the smattering of a few good drops of Yazoo's semen on to spiky blond locks, Genesis quickly became aware again and flew them out of there, as quickly as they could, because Yazoo, who had been smiling in his afterglow, as he came back down, began to laugh.

"That was perfect," Yazoo panted, "Brother has no idea what hit him!"

"Glad I could help," Genesis smirked back. This kid was really interesting, and had a sense of humor too. "A healthy sense of sibling rivalry, I like that."

The crimson angel relaxed once they had reached the spot with their discarded gear, and he set them on the ground gently, his soft wing curving around to enfold Yazoo to him in an embrace before letting go, finally withdrawing from the Remnant's body.

As they dressed, they didn't speak, as neither one wanted to acknowledge the fact that their plans did not coincide, and neither knew when they would see the other again. Genesis returned Yazoo to the alley where they'd first met a short while ago.

"Will I see you again?" Emerald eyes appraised the crimson beauty as they touched down and Yazoo's arms withdrew from around the ex-SOLDIER's slender waist.

Genesis gazed at Yazoo knowingly, "Even if the morrow is barren of promises..."

".... Nothing shall forestall my return. Loveless, Act III."

Genesis just stared at the lovely youth, who smiled at him enigmatically and poked twice demonstratively at his skull before turning and going off to find a sucker with keys.

*

Epilogue –

That night, as Vincent Valentine set a disoriented Cloud to rest after his battle with the Remnants of Sephiroth, the red-eyed man sniffed the air the blond's person, he caught sight of what was in Cloud's hair, which his keen senses had picked up despite the fact that the semen had dried now. The dark gunslinger hid his expression behind his high collar.

"Cloud... you have a little something..."

"What?"

A/N: Thank you, BMIK, for all of your encouragement while I worked on this and for beta reading this for me, and to Calvi-Sama on LJ for the fantastic "Yazoo cums on Cloud" idea and our hashing of the Epi-outtake!! XD And to you also, Alexjblackford, for your fantastic kinks!! *huggles!!*


End file.
